Mengejar Cinta Kondektur Kereta
by Riesling du Beauvoir
Summary: Sakura yang seorang anak mami yang biasa diantar jemput oleh mobil, kini ia harus naik kereta ekonomi yang penuh,kotor, dan berdesak-desakan. Namun dibalik itu semua, Sakura merasa beruntung karena ia bertemu dengan pangeran tampan.. Hehe gaje ;
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Disclaimer : encang Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : OOC , Typo, AU, Gaje, Humor (garing banget, ga lucu tapi dibikin lucu, hahaha)**

**Mengejar Cinta Kondektur**

Waktu menunjukan pukul enam pagi, namun seorang gadis berambut seperti gulali masih berkelung dibalik selimutnya enggan memperlihatkan emerald yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak dibawah tepatnya di ruang makan terlihat seorang wanita yang diketahui adalah ibu dari gadis berambut gulali tadi tengah sibuk menata hidangan yang baru saja diambil dari dapur dibantu oleh seorang pembantu. Setelah makanan selesai ditata, ini saatnya untuk menyadarkan putri tercinta dari alam mimpi.

" Nyonya, apakah saya harus membangunkan Nona Sakura ?" tanya pembantu bercepol dua pada sang majikan.

" Tidak usah Ten Ten, biar saya saja yang membangunkannya, sebaiknya kau menyirami tanaman saja." jawab sang majikan dengan sangat ramah di tambah senyum manis yang juga diturunkan kepada anaknya.

" Baik nyonya, saya permisi dulu." Timpal sang pembantu dengan hormat seraya meninggalkan diri dari hadapan sang majikan.

Tak perlu waktu lama, sang ibu kini sudah berada didepan kamar sang anak, didepan kamar, tertulis ' GIRLS ONLY ! BOYS DO NOT CROSS ' dan tertulis identitas sang empunya kamar ' Haruno Sakura ' mungkin tulisan itulah yang menyebabkan Ayah, tukang kebun, sopir pribadi, dan juga satpam kompleks tidak pernah masuk ke kamar bernuansa pink ini.

" Sakura..sakura chan bangun nak." Sambil mengguncangkan tubuh anak semata wayangnya itu. Namun yang dibangunkan malah membalik badan membelakangi sang ibu.

" Sakura.. Bangun nak katanya kau ingin bermain kerumah Ino chan, sekarang sudah pukul setengah tujuh ! "

"Engggggh "

" Sakura chan ayo bangun, sudah kaa chan buatkan sarapan untukmu, nanti keburu dingin loh susu coklat kesukaanmu "

" Enggh.. " perlahan-lahan kelopak mata pun terbuka memperlihatkan emerald yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Lalu dikerjap-kerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya.

" Enggh.. Kaa chan ? Memang jam berapa sekarang ? " sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya

" Sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh, Sakura chan sayang.'' jawab sang ibu sambil mengusap-usap kepala putri tercinta dan tak lupa tersenyum.

" APA ? " kedua matanya yang tadi malas-malasan terbuka sekarang terbuka lebar.

" Loh ada apa sayang ? Salah mu sendiri daritadi kaa chan sudah bangunkan tapi kau tidak mau bangun." Omel sang ibu

" Aduuh.. bisa bisa aku ketinggalan kereta untuk kerumah Ino chan." Sang ibu menenangkan putrinya yang tampak panik

" Tenang.. sayang kalau kau ketinggalan kereta, kau kan bisa di antar Pak Shino "

" Tidak, kaa chan aku ingin mencoba naik kendaraan umum, aku bosan tiap hari selalu diantar jemput.. huuh membosankan." Kedua emeraldnya berputar, dan yeah memang benar selama hidupnya Sakura selalu dimanjakan dengan kemewahan, yeah dia adalah anak tunggal dari Keluarga Haruno, pengusaha yang bergerak dibidang fashion dan mode, jadi dia ibaratkan tuan putri.

Segera ia pergi ke kamar mandi, setelah selesai mandi Sakura pun mengganti pakaian dan berdandan. Sakura sudah siap untuk berangkat dengan memakai setelan celana jeans dan atasan kaos berwarna pink bergambar cherry ditengahnya serasi dengan warna rambutnya dan ditutup dengan setelan rompi hitam. Karena dilihat matahari cukup terik, Sakura memutuskan untuk menguncir dua rambutnya.

Setelah selesai berdandan, Sakura buru-buru turun ke bawah menuju ruang makan. Namun, karena jam ditangannya menunjukan pukul 7.40 ia memutuskan hanya meneguk susu coklat kesukaannya dengan sekali tegukan. Lalu ia berlari keluar menuju garasi mobil dan menghiraukan teriakan Kaa channya. Sampai di garasi ia lalu menyuruh Pak Shino agar segera melajukan mobil BMW hitam ke arah stasiun Konoha.

Dengan kecepatan 140 KM/jam mobil akhirnya sampai di stasiun Konoha dengan waktu 10 menit.

" _Perhatian !Perhatian ! Kereta Komuter Line jurusan Sunagakure yang berada di jalur 2 akan segera berangkat _! _Bagi penumpang yang ingin menaiki kereta harap segera naik kegerbong kereta. Terima kasih "_

Sakura pun mempercepat langkahnya dengan sedikit berlari sampai di depan gerbong kereta Sakura ingat sesuatu yang penting.

' OMG ! Aku lupa membeli karcis ! ' batinnya. Sakura nampak sangat bingung dan panik. ' Apa yang harus ku perbuat sekarang ? ' batinnya. Sang inner pun muncul ' Dasar gadis bodoh ! Cepat ! Beli karcis di loket ! Kau mau ketinggalan kereta ? Hah ? ' kata inner Sakura teriak marah-marah merutuki kebodohan dirinya.

Baru saja Sakura melangkahkan kakinya 3 langkah. Eh lagi-lagi pengunguman berkumandang.

" _Mohon perhatian kereta komuter line jurusan Sunagakure akan segera berangkat harap menjauh dari jalur 2 "_

' Mati aku ! Aduh gimana ini ? Keretanya sudah berangkat ! Apa aku harus naik mobil saja, TIDAK ! Aku tidak mau ! Terus aku harus gimana dong ? Aku kan tidak tahu jadwal keberangkatan selanjutnya.. '

' Dasar _cabe _! Tentu saja tanya ke loketnya atau ke pusat informasi, huuh kau ini emang dasar _cabe _CAKEP CAKEP TAPI BEGO ! ' inner Sakura ngomel-ngomel.

" Oo iya ya, hehe kau memang pintar innerku " ber-oh ria sambil tertawa tidak jelas membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya menatap aneh padanya.

Tanpa perlu pikir-pikir lagi Sakura langsung melesat ( wow kaya roket aja ) ke loket.

" Permisi mbak, mau beli karcis jurusan apa ? " tanya seorang resepsionis yang berkartu nama Shizune.

" Mbak.. mbak.. memang saya terlihat seperti mbak-mbak tukang jamu apa ? Nama saya itu Sakura tau ! " gerutu Sakura

" Iya..iya maaf Sakura san, Anda mau memesan tiket apa ? " berusaha sabar agar tidak terjadi adu mulut.

" Emm.. Kalau kereta jurusan Sunagakure ada ? " sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya didagu seraya berfikir.

" Tentu saja ada, mau yang apa Ekonomi atau Bisnis ? "

" Pokoknya yang tercepat sampai "

" Kalau begitu yang ekonomi, sekitar 30 menit lagi. Kalau yang bisnis/komuter line adanya jam 12 siang nanti "

" Apa tidak ada yang lebih cepat lagi ? " tawar Sakura

" Maaf.. itu yang tercepat Sakura san. "

" Yasudahlah kuambil satu tiket. Berapa harganya ? " sambil mengeluarkan dompet dari tas selempangnya.

" Harganya 2000 rupiah "

" Uapaa ? 2000 ? Hahahaha Anda tidak bercanda kan ? " sambil memegangi perutnya menahan tawa

" Tidak, memang harganya segitu. Ada apa ? " Tampak rasa heran yang terlihat di raut wajah Shizune.

" Itu tuh murah sekali ! Bahkan harganya seperti haraga parkiran mobil di mall selama 1 jam "

' Dasar sok kaya, tapi dari penampilan memang terlihat sih, huuh menyebalkan ' batin Shizune.

" Baiklah ini uangnya, kembalinya ambil saja " sambil menyodorkan selembar uang dua ribuan dengan rasa PD yang tinggi.

" Maaf, ini memang pas dan tidak ada kembalinya Sakura san dan ini tiketnya " jawab Shizune dengan wajah datar.

" O-o i..iya te..terimah kasih ." sambil menundukan kepala menahan malu atas kelakuannya dan tanpa perlu bercermin Sakura yakin wajahnya sekarang sudah merah padam.

Setelah mendapatkan tiket Sakura langsung duduk dibangku yang menghadap jalur 2 yaitu jalur dimana nanti kereta yang akan ia naiki akan melintasi jalur tersebut. Sakura menunggu dalam diam, tak lama kemudian ia berinisiatif mengambil handphone bermerk Apple yang berwarna putih cerah dari dalam tasnya untuk mendengarkan lagu tak lupa dengan earphonenya. Baru 2 lagu di mainkan, handphonenya bergetar dan tampak di layar Ino_chan calling , lalu Sakura pun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

" Hallo Sakura chan ! Kau sudah berada di kereta kan ? " terdengar sangat bersemangat suara dari orang seberang.

" Tidak.. aku ketinggalan kereta, jadi aku sedang menunggu kereta selanjutnya yah.. sekitar 20 menit lagi keretanya akan tiba. " jawab Sakura lesu.

" Oh begitu, tunggu ! bukannya kereta komuter line berikutnya akan tiba pukul 12 nanti ? Kau naik kereta apa Sakura chan ? " tanya Ino yang agak sedikit bingung dan panik, mungkin..

" Aku naik kereta ekonomi, habis lama sekali kalau aku menunggu yang jam 12 itu, bukannya sama aja kan ? " kini Sakura pun ikut bingung.

" Oh.. Hahahaha iya iya nikmati saja perjalananmu nanti Sakura chan. Bye " cepat cepat Ino memutus sambungan telepon dan tak memberikan kesempatan Sakura tuk berbicara. Melihat sambungan diputus secara sepihak Sakura hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu kereta, akhirnya kereta tiba. Namun, Sakura cengok melihat kereta yang terlihat kotor, dekil, dan sumpek. Itu sebabnya ia baru mengerti mengapa harga tiketnya sangat murah. Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika naik kereta tersebut.

' Huuh.. mimpi apa aku semalam naik kereta seperti ini ? mana sumpek, desak-desakan, banyak pedagang yang berisik, ngga dapat tempat duduk pula lagi ' keluh Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya, sungguh ia tak pernah berada di tempat seperti ini. Dan kebanyakan orang-orang disekililing Sakura melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti melihat 'artis salah tempat' , dan hal tersebut membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman. Ketika ia tengah memperhatikan jalanan dan setengah melamun , tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Sakura pun menoleh.

" Maaf nona, saya minta tiketnya . " tanya pemuda berambut raven bermata onyx dan memiliki kulit sangat putih mulus bahkan menyaingi kulit Sakura, pemuda tersebut ternyata seorang kondektur penagih karcis.

To be continued

\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/

Fiuh -_-' akhirnya selese juga, leganya …

Hehe ini fic pertamaku loh(hehe salam kenal ;D), oleh karena itu sya berharap ada yang mau membacanya , and Trimsii~ buat yang udah membacanya, dimohon reviewnya hehe :D


	2. Chapter 2

\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/

Sakura hanya bisa melongo terkagum-kagum melihat makhluk yang berada dihadapannya.

' Ya ampun, ternyata ada untungnya juga naik kereta ini bisa bertemu dengan pangeran tampan seperti ini .. Wah Ino pasti iri tidak bisa melihat dia ' tanpa sadar Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Namun, ia segera tersadar karena pemuda tersebut menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura.

" Go-gomen.. i-ini tiketnya. " jawab Sakura sambil menyodorkan tiket.

" Iya ga apa apa ko, terima kasih." Ucap sang kondektur dan tak lupa tersenyum ramah ke arah Sakura. Hal itu membuat wajah Sakura merona merah. Dan juga membuat inner Sakura teriak-teriak ngga jelas.

' Kyaaa ! Sakura kau lihat tadi ? Sang pangeran tersenyum untuk kita ! ' itulah yang diteriakkan inner Sakura.

' Aku harus memberitahu Ino-chan, pasti dia sangat iri, hahaha '

' Eh.. tunggu, bagaimana Ino bisa tau dia kan tidak melihat pemuda tadi, dan dasar bodooh ! aku lupa namanya dan aku tidak sempat mengabadikan wajah pangeran tadi ! Dasar bodoh ! bodoh ! bodoooh ! ' rutuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan akhirnya sampai juga, di stasiun Sunagakure. Setelah Sakura turun dari kereta tersebut. Sang sahabat sudah menyambutnya di stasiun tersebut.

" Sakuraa chaaan ! " sapa Ino sambil dadah pada Sakura

" Kyaa.. Ino chaaaaaaan ! " jawab Sakura dengan heboh seperti lama tak berjumpa, Sakura berlari-lari ke arah Ino, dan ..

' Gubrak ! '

" Aw ! Sakit " Sakura meringis kesakitan akibat terpeleset kulit pisang yang tak sengaja di injaknya.

" Sakura kau baik-baik saja kan ? " tanya Ino yang langsung menghampiri sahabatnya tersebut.

" Baik gimana ? Bokongku sakit tauu " jawab Sakura ketus sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sakit.

" Ya sudah ayo ke rumah ku, nanti juga sembuh sendiri " jawab Ino tak kalah ketus

...

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai dirumah gedong yang berada di kompleks perumahan Suna lalu menyuruh pembantu membuatkan 2 buah jus untuk dirinya dan Sakura. Lalu Ino mengajak Sakura untuk berbincang di kamarnya.

" Hai Ino aku mau ngasih tau sesuatu nih, pasti kau akan iri padaku " ejek Sakura

" Apa ? Pengalaman naik kereta sumpek ? Hah ? "

" Emm.. mungkin begitu, namun ada hikmahnya juga loh aku naik kereta tadi "

" Apa ? Berkenalan dengan cowok-cowok miskin ? Ahahahaha "

" Enak saja, bukan tau tadi itu aku bertemu pangeran nyasar, ya ampun Ino dia itu guanteng bangets tauu tapi sayangnya dia itu cuma seorang kondektur "

" Ahahahaha Sakura Sakura, jadi seleramu itu rendahan ya ? Huh tak kusangka " jawab Ino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

" Enak saja aku itu serius tau dia itu memang tampan, kalau kau melihatnya pasti kau juga naksir padanya "

" Oh ya ? Coba saja buktikan, nanti aku akan ikut kau pulang tapi kita naik kereta lagi, aku ingin lihat setampan apa si kondektur yang udah berhasil membuat kau tergila-gila seperti ini, gimana ? " tantang Ino dengan serius.

" Oke, deal ! " terima Sakura. Lalu mereka berjabat tangan tanda perjanjian disetujui.

...

Sore harinya, Sakura pun pamit pulang pada orang tua Ino, dan Ino pun ikut pulang kerumahnya Sakura. Melaksanakan perjanjian/tantangan tadi. Mereka pulang dengan menaiki kereta ekonomi. Namun setelah rela berdesak-desakan sesuatu yang mereka harapkan tidak muncul. Hal ini membuat Sakura sangat kecewa dan malu karena belum berhasil membuktikan kepada Ino tentang pangeran tampan yang ia temui tadi. Ino pun menjadi kecewa.

Setelah sampai dirumah Sakura, mereka bergegas ke kamar Sakura. Lalu mereka bergantian menyegarkan diri mereka dengan mandi, lalu dilanjutkan dengan makan malam.

" Anak-anak gimana rasanya berpetualang tadi ? " tanya Nyonya Haruno

" Seru dan .. " Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya namun ekspresinya tampak sedikit murung.

" Dan menyenangkan pastinya ! Benarkan Sakura ? " seru Ino dengan antusias

" Emm.. iya k-kau benar Ino chan." jawab Sakura dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

" Oh yasudah, kalau begitu habiskan makanan kalian dan setelah itu beristirahatlah, Kaa chan yakin kalian pasti sangat lelah kan ? " kata Nyonya Haruno dengan penuh perhatian.

" Baik Kaa chan. " jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan makan malam lagi. Dan dilanjutkan dengan tidur karena memang sepertinya mereka sangat kelelahan.

Keesokan harinya, pada saat sarapan Sakura melontarkan sebuah pernyataan yang sangat mengejutkan.

" Kaa chan, mulai sekarang aku ingin naik kendaraan umum saja. " kata Sakura dengan tegas dan jelas. Yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam terbengong mendengar pernyataan tersebut, termasuk Ino yang ikut makan pun jadi berhenti makan sejenak.

" Sakura apa kau yakin ? " tanya sang ibu yang terheran-heran.

" Iya Kaa chan, aku yakin. " jawab Sakura tegas.

Dalam hati Ino tahu, apa alasan sahabatnya itu mengeluarkan pernyataan seperti itu, hal ini membuat Ino semakin penasaran, ' seberapa gantengnya si ? kondektur itu, sampai-sampai Sakura yang tadinya sangat manja dan tak bisa lepas dari fasilitas mewah rela naik kendaraan umum ' Ino hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Setelah pamit pulang, Ino pulang dengan dijemput oleh sopir pribadinya yang berambut seperti nanas, yang tak lain bernama Shikamaru. Sakura sangat kecewa karena dia sangat mengharapkan Ino pulang naik kereta dan ia bisa mengantar Ino,

' siapa tau bisa ketemu pangeran tampan lagi. ' batinnya.

Sakura iseng-iseng main ke stasiun itu, dan naik kereta ekonomi tanpa tahu kemana tujuannya, maklum sekarang kan kuliahnya sedang libur 2 bulan. Sepertinya dewi keberuntungan tidak ada dipihaknya, hal terbukti karena ia tidak bertemu dengan pangerannya lagi.

Hal yang sama terus dikerjakannya selama hampir sebulan, namun hasilnya nihil. Dan Sakura yang merasa sangat kecewa akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada seorang petugas yang tengah berjaga di stasiun.

" Maaf, permisi pak. " sapa Sakura ramah kepada seorang petugas bertubuh tambun, dikanan bajunya tertulis identitasnya 'Chouji A' petugas yang tengah melahap kripik balado.

" Iya,apa ada yang bisa saya bantu ? "

" Emm.. saya mau nanya, apa bapak kenal petugas penagih karcis yang tampan dan berambut unik ? " tanya Sakura sedikit ragu.

Chouji tampak berfikir, mengingat-ingat apa ada rekannya yang seperti dicirikan tadi.

" Ohh.. maksud nona, Sasuke kun ? Orang yang memiliki rambut raven dan kulit yang sangat putih itu ? " jawab Chouji yang tampak senang karena berhasil mengingatnya.

" Iya ! Benar, apa Anda tahu, dimana sekarang ia, soalnya sudah sebulan ini aku tidak melihatnya bekerja. " seru Sakura dan tampak lirih.

" Dia itu memang tidak bekerja disini, waktu itu dia hanya minta ijin untuk mendalami perannya untuk filmnya nanti, yah .. maklum dia adalah artis baru. " kata Chouji dengan senyum.

" Artis ? Jadi dia bukan kondektur asli ? " kedua emeraldnya membulat seketika.

" Iya, bukankah tadi sudahku katakan, dia artis baru. " jawab Chouji tegas.

Mendengar hal tersebut, sangat membuat Sakura kecewa karena perjuangannya selama ini sia-sia.

' Bodoh ! kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya sedari dulu Sakura ! ' teriak inner Sakura.

' Kalau aku sadar dari dulu, aku takkan mau naik kendaraan umum seperti ini tauu ! Pantas saja dia tampan, orang dia artis ' protes Sakura pada innernya

' Lalu, apa yang mau kau lakukan ? ' tanya inner Sakura.

' Melupakannya.' Jawab Sakura tegas. Dan sang inner hanya bisa melongo.

Sampainya dirumah, saat makan malam. Sakura memberitahu sang ibu bahwa ia tidak mau naik kendaraan umum lagi. Sang ibu hanya menuruti kemauan anak semata wayangnya.

...

Enam bulan berlalu setelah kejadian tersebut. Dan memang benar kini nama Uchiha Sasuke tengah menjadi idola kaum hawa, khususnya para remaja. Dan Ino termasuk anggota fansclub Sasuke Lovers, namun Sakura tidak.

Ketika Sakura tengah nongkrong dengan teman-temannya di Konoha Rock Cafe, seorang om-om berjas dan berdasi rapih menghampiri Sakura.

" Permisi nona, maaf kalau saya mengganggu acara kalian, namun saya ingin menawarkan Anda sebuah kontrak iklan. " kata om-om berjas yang senada dengan warna rambutnya yaitu putih keabu-abuan. Dan yang dihampiri hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi lebarnya seperti tengah terheran-heran.

" Eh ? Kau tidak bercanda kan ? " tanya Sakura.

" Heh saya tidak suka bercanda, ini kartu nama saya, jika tertarik datanglah ke kantor saya, maaf, kalau saya boleh tahu, siapa nama anda ? " jawab om-om tadi sambil menyodorkan selembar kartu nama yang diketahui bernama ' Jiraiya '. Tanpa perlu pikir panjang Sakura langsung mengambil kartu nama tadi.

" Sakura, Haruno Sakura. " jawab Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangan seperti orang ingin berkenalan.

" Sakura ya ? Oke jadi itu namamu, jika kau berminat datanglah ke kantorku besok jam 10 pagi. " om-om tadi pun pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung dengan tangan seperti ingin berkenalan.

' Dia pikir siapa dia ? Dasar om-om jelek, berani sekali mempermalukanku didepan teman-temanku, mau taruh dimana mukaku, padahal aku sudah berbaik hati ingin berjabat tangan dengan om-om jelek seperti dia, eh malah dia pergi tanpa membalas uluran tanganku, huh dasar menyebalkan ! ' teriak inner Sakura, sedangkan tubuh asli Sakura hanya bisa mematung.

Setelah semalaman berfikir, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk datang ke kantor 'Pak Jiraiya'. Dia menitip absen pada Ino karena dia tidak bisa datang kuliah. Karena mobilnya masih berada dibengkel jadi dia memanggil taksi. Hampir satu jam lebih Sakura menunggu padahal sekarang sudah jam 10, akhirnya taksi datang juga.

' Huh ! Pasti om-om jelek itu mengoceh karnaku telat ! ' batin Sakura.

" Pak ! Ke kantor Hokage Cepat ! bentak Sakura kepada sopir taksi, sedangkan sang sopir hanya bisa mengiyakan sang penumpang.

Begitu sampai, Sakura langsung turun tanpa mengambil uang kembaliannya. Langsung ia langkahkan kakinya menuju tempat resepsionis. Dan ketika ia tengah terburu-buru Sakura malah bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

' Buagh '

Dan Sakura jatuh terduduk.

" Kau itu kalau jalan pakai mata dong, jangan pakai kaki ! " omel Sakura pada seseorang yang menabraknya. Tanpa melihat siapa orang yang telah menabraknya.

" Go-gomenasai. " begitulah jawaban dari orang yang dimaki oleh Sakura, sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Sakura, bermaksud membantu Sakura berdiri.

Dan ketika Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya, dia ... mengenali orang tersebut.

" K-kau .. " ucap Sakura terbata-bata dan emeraldnya membulat sempurna.

To Be Continued

\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/

Trimsii~ buat yang udah mau membacanya hingga tetes terakhirkaya susu bendera ajah :p )

Waw ! Akhirnya Saya berhasil membuat 2 chapter ( hehe meskipun baru 1 cerita, ora popo lah )

Gomen.. kalau ada kata yg kurang berkenan atau salah2(wets, udah kaya org abis pidato aja)

Boleh saya meminta reviewnya ?


	3. Chapter 3

\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/

Mengejar Cinta Kondektur Kereta

Chapter 3

Kedua emerald Sakura membulat sempurna. Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke ditempat itu. Namun kali ini Sakura tidak bisa mengobrol atau sekedar basa-basi karena ia lagi dikejar waktu.

' Sasuke .. Oh Kami-sama mengapa kau harus mempertemukanku dengan dia diwaktu dan kondisi yang salah ? Menyesal aku sempat membentaknya, huh kalau saja aku tahu dia yang menabrakku pasti aku akan bersikap lemah lembut ' keluh Sakura dalam hatinya.

" Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu, wajahmu sangat familiar, apa aku benar ? " tanya Sasuke dingin dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kepada Sakura.

" E-eh iya, kau kondektur kereta yang waktu itu kan ? " tanya Sakura dengan tampang polos.

' Gadis ini ? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku ini artis papan atas ? Mengapa dia mengingatku sebagai kondektur kereta ? Huh, baru kali ini aku menemukan gadis yang tak terpesona dengan kegantenganku ini, menarik.' Batin Sasuke sok kepedean.

" Hahaha kau ini , iya-iya aku ingat waktu itu kau penumpang itu kan, siapa namamu ?" tawa Sasuke, karena asik tertawa Sasuke tidak memperhatikan Sakura yang bersiap-siap lari kabur.

" Sakuraa ! " jawab Sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

' Mati aku ! Sudah jam 11 lagi. ' batin Sakura cemas.

...

Di ruang Hokage tepatnya 'head master office'

Jiraiya yang sudah menunggu Sakura sedari tadi hanya bisa bulak-balik seperti strikaan kusut.

" Hei Jiraiya ! Mana gadis yang kau bilang itu, awas aja yaa kalau dia tidak datang kau akan ku tinju ! " omel seorang wanita cantik berambut soft kuning dan dikuncir dua kepada Jiraiya.

" Sabarlah sebentar lagi Tsunade, dia pasti datang kok. " Jiraiya berusaha menenangkan Tsunade.

" Mau berapa la... " Tsunade belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun Sakura sudah datang.

" Gomenasai, aku telat ." sapa Sakura dengan senyum gugup dan tangan menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal.

" Tuh kan, kubilang apa, dia pasti datang. " kata Jiraiya yang ikut-ikut menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal.

Setelah cukup lama mengadakan rapat, akhirnya Sakura menandatangani kontrak iklan tersebut. Keesokan harinya Sakura menjalani shooting. Sakura tidak perlu mengulang skenarionya, karna pada take pertama Sakura langsung berhasil. Dan ia mendapat pujian dari para crew. Sakura membintangi iklan sebuah lotion.

Kehebatan akting Sakura telah mengundang para produser iklan lainnya untuk menyewa Sakura agar membintangi iklan-iklan produk mereka, Sakura pun kini disibukkan dengan shooting iklan-iklan, mulai dari pembersih muka, iklan sandal, minuman isotonik, sampai iklan sabun colek.

Tiga bulan kemudian, Sakura menerima sebuah kontrak yang sangat besar, yaitu Sakura ditawari bermain film layar lebar. Sakura tidak percaya kalau dia sekarang akan menjadi artis. Padahal cita-cita Sakura bukan menjadi artis namun ia ingin menjadi seorang dokter, dan cita-citanya akan segera terkabul 5 tahun kedepan. Karena sekarang ia tengah menjalani kuliah kedokteran di salah satu universitas swasta unggulan.

Terdapat kegundahan dihati Sakura, mengenai apa dia harus menerima kontrak tersebut. Meskipun Tsunade belum memberitahu detail tentang filmnya, yapz.. Tsunade adalah managernya sekarang ini.

" Sakura .. apa kau menyetujui kontrak film itu ? Cepatlah putuskan, ini adalah pintu menuju kesuksesan dan ketenaranmu Sakura. " tanya Tsunade tampak serius.

" Emm.. entahlah nona Tsunade, aku bingung, aku sih fine2 aja asalkan hal tersebut tidak mengganggu kuliahku. Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa kau bisa menceritakan tentang detail film itu ? " tanya Sakura ragu.

" Tentu, mungkin ini akan sedikit mengganggu kuliahmu, tapi tenanglah kuliahmu itu akan baik-baik saja aku bisa pastikan itu. Dan tentang detail film, aku hanya bisa memberi tahu kau kalau nanti kau akan beradu akting dengan dua aktor pendatang baru juga yang sekarang namanya tenagh naik daun dan juga film tersebut bergenre romance & komedi. Kalau ngga salah judulnya .. Enggh.. ' Gara-gara Pulsa ' " tutur Tsunade panjang lebar.

" A-apa aktor yang anda maksud itu Sasuke Uchiha ? " tanya Sakura dengan tampang H2C ( Harap-harap Cemas, maksudnya )

" Oh iya, kau benar dan satu lagi artis berambut pirang itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Meraka berdua akan menjadi lawan mainmu, jadi kau tak perlu takut karena mereka berdua juga termasuk artis pendatang baru. " jawab Tsunade tampak tenang, sedangkan Sakura hampir merasa jantungnya mau copot.

' Kami-sama .. Dia itu kan .. pangeran yang nyasar itu.. Akhirnya kau mempertemukanku dengan dia .. Terima kasih banyak Kami-sama ' batin Sakura. Namun seperti ada yang mengganjal hati Sakura untuk menyetujui kontrak film tersebut. Bukan masalah takut beradu akting. Namun ..

To Be Continued

\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/

Gomen nunggu lama XD

Akhirnya chapter 3 dipublish, Hontou ni arigatou buat yang udah nge-review

Yah ga apa-apa lah walaupun yang nge-review cuman dua orang aja, ada yang mau baca karya abal ini aja, saia udah bahagia banget :D. Apalagi ada yang nge-review

Wuih udah kaya terbang naek pesawat jet aja bahagianya (lebay mode on :p)

Maaf, kalo cerita ato penulisannya ada yg salah (maklum author baru), mohon bantuannya dgn memberi kritik dan saran. Supaya saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan.

Trimsii^^


	4. Chapter 4

\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/

Sakura masih mempertimbangkan tentang tawaran tersebut, entah mengapa hati nuraninya masih bingung. Sedangkan sang inner,Ino, serta Kaa chan tersayangnya justru mendukung dan memberikan support kepadanya.

Setelah tiga hari menimbang-nimbang akhirnya Sakura memutuskan menerima tawaran kontrak tersebut. Dan sang inner pun sorak-sorai ga jelas mengetahui keputusan sang majikan ( loh ? dikira pembantu ?)

'Yeey ! Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu sang pangeran ! Oh salah, kita tidak hanya bertemu tapibisa PDKT juga, iya kan Sakura ?' teriak sang inner gaje -_-'

' Hn.. terserah kau sajalah..' jawab Sakura datar.

'Sakura kau tidak sakit kan ? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau ini gimana, seharusnya kau bahagia setengah mati, kau itu gadis paling beruntung didunia ini, banyak gadis-gadis lain diluar sana yang mengincar Sasuke-kun tahuu ! ' protes inner Sakura.

' Huh justru itu, apa kau tidak takut dibantai oleh seluruh fansgirlnya Sasuke ? Dia itu terlalu terang dan menyilaukan, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaanku ini padanya, walaupun aku terkadang bego tapi aku tahu mustahil bagiku untuk mendapatkannya.'keluh Sakura.

'Aduh dasar _cabe_, Sakura kau itu ngaca dong, kau itu siapa ? kau itu HA-RU-NO , jadi kau itu tak perlu minder. Kau itu sudah sepantasnya mendapatkan kekasih seperti Sasuke, dan Sasuke juga pasti beruntung mendapatkan kekasih sepertimu, asal jangan keluar sifat telmi-mu itu.' Inner Sakura mencoba memberikan kepercayaan diri untuk Sakura.

'Jadi, apa aku harus optimis dan yakin kalau aku dan Sasuke bisa bersatu ?'tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi super polos.

'Ngga ! Ya iyalah Sakura, kau harus semangat ! Cemungut-cemungut, oc ?' inner Sakura teriak-teriak sambil nari gaje, hal itu membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

...

Keesokan harinya di kantor Hokage

" Jadi bagaimana ? Apa kau menerima kontraknya ?" tanya sang manager.

"Iya, aku menerimanya." jawab Sakura dengan senyum sumringah.

" Oke, kalau begitu. Nanti aku akan kabari tentang jadwal syutingmu itu." tampak Tsunade merasa lega ketika mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Baik, saya permisi dulu nona Tsunade."Sakura mengangguk dan segera mengundurkan diri dari dalam head master office.

Sakura baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantor Hokage. Namun ada seseorang yang 'lagi-lagi' menepuk pundaknya. Sebelum Sakura sempat menoleh, ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Dan benar saja, ternyata Sasuke yang menepuk pundaknya.

" Sa-sasuke, ada apa ?" tanya Sakura dengan gugup dan terlihat semburat merah diwajahnya.

" Eh ? Tidak.. tidak apa-apa ko, bisa kita ngobrol sebentar?"Sasuke nampak kikuk, ia menjadi salah tingkah dihadapan Sakura, baru kali ini Sasuke menunjukan sisi bodohnya didepan orang lain.

"Tentu saja, tapi sepertinya lebih enak kalau kita ngobrol di kafe/kantin didekat sini, ngga enak kan ngobrol didepan pintu masuk seperti ini ?"jawab Sakura dengan bonus senyumannya yang terlukis diwajahnya, kali ini sang inner yang mengambil alih tubuh Sakura.

"Oo iya ya, yasudah. Ayo kita ke kafetaria dibawah." Sasuke pun turut memperlihatkan senyumannya yang jarang sekali ditunjukan kepada orang lain, apalagi untuk seorang gadis. Sasuke yakin bahwa ia akan dikutuk oleh leluhurnya yang dikenal dengan sifat dingin mereka.(maklum Uchiha gituloh)

Mereka pun mengambil tempat duduk di pojok kanan diluar gedung. Ketika sang pelayan menanyakan menu apa yang mau di pesan, tanpa disengaja mereka berdua memesan minuman yang sama.

" Moccachino !" jawab keduanya secara kompak, hal ini membuat sang pelayan heran dan menyangka bahwa Sakura adalah kekasih Sasuke yang tersembunyi dari media. Namun, keduanya juga tak kalah heran dan bingung mengapa pesanan mereka bisa sama.

Suasana menjadi sangat dingin, namun setelah pesanan sudah datang. Barulah sang Uchiha membuka pembicaraan.

"Emm.. namamu itu Sakura kan ?" tanya Sasuke tampak canggung.

"Iya, kau benar Uchiha-san?"Sakura tampak ragu memberi akhiran pada nama Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil aku sperti itu, panggil saja aku Sasuke-kun, lagipula kita seumuran kan?"

"Hehe gomen Sa-su-ke kun" Sakura seperti terbata-bata dan canggung memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Uh.. kau nampaknya risih menyebut namaku itu." Sasuke sengaja membuat wajahnya nampak cemberut. Dan hal ini sukses membuat Sakura berdecak gemas dan tertawa.

"Hahaha Sasuke kun kau lucu sekali kalau lagi ngambek seperti itu."tanpa sadar Sakura mengambil handphonenya dan memfoto wajah Sasuke yang sengaja dibuat cemberut.

"Hahaha Sakura kau itu lucu ya, tadi itu tuh cuma akting saja tau, wah kau cepat juga ya, sudah mendapatkan fotoku dengan ekspresi langka seperti ini." Sasuke pun ikut tertawa dan tanpa sadar memegang tangan Sakura yang sedang memegang Hpnya, otomatis hal ini disadari oleh Sakura dan membuat wajahnya yang ia yakin saat ini sudah memerah.

Obrolan siang hari itu pun nampak sangat renyah dengan diselingi tertawa dari keduanya, mereka seperti sudah lama kenal, padahal saat itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka bisa ngobrol bareng.

Dari obrolannya dengan Sakura tadi, Sasuke perlahan-lahan bisa mengenali siapa Sakura sebenarnya. Dan begitu pula dengan Sakura. Ternyata, Sasuke bukanlah seperti apa yang ia pikirkan. Dan Sasuke, mulai menyadari perbedaan-perbedaan Sakura dari gadis lainnya.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah menghabiskan 2 jam hanya untuk tertawa dan berbagi cerita satu sama lain yang membuat keduanya semakin mengenali lawan bicaranya. Dan mereka pun harus mengakhiri obrolan mereka dikarenakan rutinitas masing-masing.

-SASUKE POV-

Wow ! Baru kali ini aku merasa sebahagia ini. Dan menurutku aku sudah terlampau out of character, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak menyesalinya. Ternyata Sakura itu, bukanlah cewek aneh seperti yang kupikirkan. Dia itu unik. Dan beda dari gadis-gadis yang pernah kukenal apalagi para fansgirl yang berisik itu.

Mengapa aku, jadi begitu ingin mengobrol dengannya lagi ya ? Apa aku sms dia aja? Tunggu ! Aku lupa meminta nomor telefonnya. Dasar baka ! Mengapa aku begitu bodoh si ? Masa hal sepele seperti itu aku bisa lupa ? Huh .. Dasar baka ! Sasuke baka !

" Hei Sasuke, kau ini kenapa ? Kesambet ?Atau salah minum obat ? Ko dari tadi aku perhatiakan sikapmu aneh, menjambak-jambak rambut ga jelas seperti itu. Kau ini kenapa ?" huh.. dasar Orochimaru brengsek, ga tau apa kalau gue lagi asik-asik nge-review obrolan gue dengan Sakura. Huh.. menyebalkan !

" Bukan urusanmu ! Lebih baik kau sekarang diam ! Baka !" huh.. rasakan deathglareku.

" Eh tunggu, biar ku tebak ! Kau sedang memikirkan gadis berambut pink itu kan ? Kau.. Jatuh cinta padanya ya ?" dasar Orochimaru menyebalkaaan !

'Tunggu..aku memang lagi memikirkan Sakura, tapi ... Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya ?'

To Be Continued

\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/

Huft.. Chapter 4 langsung di publish karena takutnya saya telat publish coz hari senin nanti disekolah saya ada ujian gituu, jadi kemungkinan saya ga bisa publish.

Dan ga lupa, saya ucapkan hontou ni arigatou buat yang udah baca dan mampir ke cerita saya ini

_Review please .._ Buat nambahin semangat saya nulis fic. Kan kalo reviewnya nambah saya jadi semangat, hehe mungkin ceritanya jelek B.G.T . tapi boleh yaa _minta reviewnya_ ( tampang melas+nunjukin puppy eyes yg ih.. sumpah ga ada imut2nya)

Trimsii^^


	5. Chapter 5

\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/

Siang itu, Sakura menjalani syuting film layar lebar pertamanya. Yang berlokasi di daerah Konoha garden. Sebuah taman yang rindang dengan banyak tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang meneduhkan dan dihiasi dengan tanaman bunga-bungaan, sebuah aliran sungai membelah taman tersebut, diatasnya terdapat sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan kedua taman.

"Oke, apa semua sudah siap?"tanya seorang pria berambut abu-abu yang membawa speaker/toa.

"Camera?"pria tersebut bertanya lagi.

"Oke,"sang kameramen pun menjawab.

"Lightning?"

"Oke."

"Oke semuanya stand bye,"perintah pria tersebut. Yak, pria tersebut adalah sutradara dari film ini.

"Camera..rolling..action !"seru sang sutradara.

Dan pengambilan take pertama pun dimulai,tampak rasa gugup melingkupi hati Sakura. Namun perasaan tersebut segera ia buang jauh-jauh. Demi profesionalitas kerja. Sakura kini harus beradu akting dengan aktor tampan yang sedang naik daun, Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Salah satu adegan dalam film..**_

" Kimmy.. Maukah kau jadi pacarku ?"tanya seorang pemuda dengan pose bak pangeran. Pemuda tersebut berlutut dihadapan sang pujaan hati sambil menggenggam kedua tangan gadis pujaan tersebut.

"A-a-aku mau,, Kem-bung,"dengan malu-malu gadis bernama Kimmy tersebut menjawabnya.

"Hah? Lho ko namaku jadi Kem-Bung si, Kim?"tanya pemuda tersebut sambil berdiri dari posisinya. Pemuda itu terheran-heran.

"Ma-maksudku, Kim Bum,"sang pemuda hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

_**Dan adegan itu pun di-cut..**_

"Cut !"teriak sang sutradara.

"Pengambilan take pertama sudah selesai. Selamat ya Sakura Sasuke, akting kalian bagus. Untuk pemula sepertimu Sakura, tadi itu sangat hebat!"lanjut sang sutradara, kini sutradara itu pun memuji Sakura.

"Ah, sutradara Kakashi bisa aja.."sahut Sakura dengan senyumnya yang terkembang.

"Sutradara Kakashi benar Sakura, kau memang hebat ! Senang dapat beradu akting denganmu,"timpal Sasuke. Pujian dari Sasuke ini berhasil membuat Sakura tersipu dan merona.

"Ehem ! Kayanya ada yang mulai 'cinlok' nih~"kini sang manager Sasuke, Orochimaru malah meledeki kedua cucu Adam tersebut. Yang diledeki mengeluarkan reaksi yang berbeda, kalau Sakura dia hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Sasuke malah memberikan tatapan dingin kepada managernya itu.

...

Tak terasa, hari makin larut dan pengambilan take untuk hari ini telah selesai. Dan kini, sudah waktunya para crew kembali ke kediaman masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Tak terkecuali untuk Sakura. Rasa lelah tersirat diparas cantiknya itu.

'Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga shooting hari ini. Rasanya lelah sekali, tapi tidak terlalu terasa karena para crew disini ramah-ramah, dan pada humoris jadinya aku ngga ngerasa bete deh,'batin Sakura.

Sakura diantar pulang oleh Tsunade, karena sang sopirsedang pulang kampung dan juga mobilnya sedang di service. Jadi dia diantar pulang oleh managernya itu.

Setelah turun dari mobil, Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tsunade. Lalu ia segera masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sesampainya didalam rumah, terlihat Kaa-channya yang tersayang tengah menunggu kepulangan dirinya. Sang Kaa-chan menunggu diruang tamu sambil membaca majalah.

"Tadaima,"kata Sakura.

"Lho Saku-chan, kau sudah pulang? Kaa-chan kira kau akan pulang larut"tanya sang Kaa-chan.

"Ngga ko, shootingnya berakhir jam 7 tadi. Ini kan baru hari pertama Kaa-chan,"jawab Sakura dengan tampang malas.

"Oo iya ya, yasudah sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Kaa-chan akan menghangatkan makan malam untukmu. Setelah itu kau beristirahat."tutur sang Kaa-chan.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sakura langsung menuju lantai bawah yaitu menuju ruang makan. Sekarng ia merasa lebih segar setalah selesai mandi.

"Sakura kebetulan, pas sekali. Makan malamnya sudah siap. Ayo dimakan makanannya."

"Arigatou Kaa-chan,Kaa-chan temani aku makan yaa.."rajuk Sakura kepada Kaa-channya.

"Iya, tentu Sakura sayang. Oh, ya gimana syuting pertamamu? Do u enjoy it? "tanya Okaa-san.

"Yeah, syuting hari ini sangat menyenangkan dan eh- melelahkan pastinya, tapi aku senang. Senaaang banget, karna crew-crewnya pada baik."jawab Sakura antusias.

"Syukurlah jika kau senang Sakura, Kaa-chan juga ikut senang jika kau senang,"balas sang Kaa-chan dengan ditambah senyuman manisnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, Sakura beranjak ke kamarnya. Rasanya dia ingin merebahkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah. Setelah Sakura telah berada didalam kamar, dia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

Baru saja Sakura memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dengan malas dia meraba laci disamping tempat tidurnya, dan mengambil handphonenya.

Dilihatnya layar Hpnya, ternyata sahabatnya, Ino menelpon. Sakura dengan malas mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Sakura ! Kau sudah pulang kan? Gimana syuting pertamamu bersama Sasuke-kun ?"baru saja telepon diangkat, Ino sudah teriak di kuping Sakura dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Aduuh.. Ino kau ini, bisa tidak kau kecilkan suaramu ! Kau tahu, kau itu menggangu waktu istirahatku tahu !"omel Sakura.

"Maaf deh Sakura, tapi aku ngga bermaksud kaya gitu ko.."jawab Ino dengan lirih Sakura jadi merasa bersalah kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Huh sudahlah, maaf aku ngga bermaksud membentakmu Ino.. Syuting hari ini biasa saja, dan melelahkan bagiku,"tutur Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kau yakin biasa aja? Eh?" selidik Ino.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Tunggu, kau menelponku malam-malam hanya ingin bertanya seperti itu?" Sakura tampak geram dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Hehehe iya, tapi ngga juga sih. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu."

"Hhhhh... Apa itu ?" Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan ekspresi malas.

"Besok ada tes mendadak Sakura, jadi kau harus datang ke kampus. Engga lama ko, paling hanya 2 jam. Tadi asisten dosen memberitahuku,"tutur Ino.

"Besok ? Jam berapa?" Sakura tampak kaget, begitu mendengar 'tes mendadak'.

"Yaah, sekitar jam 11. Jadi kau datangkan besok ?"tanya Ino.

"Jam 11 ? Berarti jam 12 selesai dong,"tanya Sakura makin kaget begitu mendengar jam yang disebutkan Ino.

'Mati aku ! Syuting kan dimulai jam 10 pagi besok, masa iya baru hari kedua aku sudah izin. Mau dibilang apa aku? Apa tesnya ngga bisa nyusul?'batin Sakura.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa Sakura ? Ko nada suaramu itu seperti orang kaget si ?"jawab Ino.

"Apa tesnya begitu penting? Apa ngga ada tes susulan?"tanya Sakura.

"Tesnya penting banget Sakura dan ngga ada tes susulan, jadi sebaiknya besok kau datang. Kau izin saja ke managermu toh hanya 2 jam, iya kan Sakura ?"jawab Ino dengan tegas,lugas dan terpercaya(?).

"Huh, iya-iya aku akan usahakan untuk datang besok. Oh iya aku minjam catatanmu yang tadi dong,"Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang besok.

"Yah, Sakura tadi aku ngga mencatat, habis aku malas yang ngajar bukannya dosen malah asdos, huh kau pelajari tentang anastesi(tentang ilmu bedah gitu) aja, kalau ngga salah tadi si asdos mengajarkan tentang itu deh,"kata Ino panjang lebar.

"Kau itu tadi masuk kuliah ngapain aja, masa bilang 'kalau ga salah' kau itu selama asdos nerangin tidur ya?"omel Sakura.

"Hehe ngga ko, cuman ke kantin,"jawab Ino dengan amat hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

To Be Continued

\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/\(^0^)/\(^-^)/

Gomen lama, updatenya..

Maaf ya jika ceritanya jelek dan kurang memuaskan. Mohon kritik dan sarannya dari para readers. *membungkuk hormat*

Sebelumnya arigatou buat yang udah ngebaca fic ini. Dan buat yang udah nge-review hontou ni arigatou *senyum2 gaje mamer gigi*

Review plisss ?


End file.
